


Who Cares Baby? I Think I Wanna Marry You.

by AuntDoe



Series: Who Cares Baby? [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntDoe/pseuds/AuntDoe
Summary: Callum is in Las Vegas for his friend's stag do, he meets Ben and things get interesting.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Who Cares Baby? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874818
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	Who Cares Baby? I Think I Wanna Marry You.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Eastenders or the characters. 
> 
> This story was inspired by Bruno Mars song Marry You.

“Twenty on black,” Callum said, looking at the spinning wheel.

After being medically discharged from the army, he didn’t know what to do with his life. He thought about going back to Walford, where the Carters were. They weren’t his family but they we as close as he had. Yeah, he was seen as a big goof, but they had known him since he was a little boy. When his buddy Marcus invited him to his stag do, he thought why not. That was until he found out it was in Las Vegas.

At this moment, his friends were in their hotel room watching a stripper. Nothing about that was appealing to Callum but he didn’t want them to make fun of him. He stayed for a while but then made a weak excuse before leaving. They were sharing a room, so he had to make himself scarce unless he wanted to watch them drool over the stripper some more.

“Red 34,” the roulette dealer called.

Oh well, it wasn’t like he lost a lot. Deciding to go to the bar, he knew that was the only way to win at gambling, drinking himself silly.

There was a bloke sitting alone at the bar which Callum thought was sad. He sat next to him and listened to the conversation he was having on his mobile. The man spoke with an British accent so that was what first drew Callum to listen in.

“Yes, Princess I got you a prezzie. Maybe I should give it to another little girl though, your mum said you were giving her trouble.”

Callum could hear high-pitched whining from the mobile.

“Alright, I guess I won’t. Put your mum back on.” There was a pause. “I told her to behave.” Pause. “I know, Lola, but I’ll be back soon.” Pause. “Funny, no I haven’t gotten married. Have to find the right bloke for that.”

Callum sucked in at breath, here he thought the man was talking to his wife and child but that didn’t seem to be what was happening. He did his best not to listen in on the rest of the conversation.

“Enjoy eavesdropping?” the man said, making Callum jump slightly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to listen in.”

“It’s alright, just my daughter and her mother. What are you doing here in the states?”

It was then the bartender finally noticed him and he ordered a drink. “And we’ll have another of what he’s having,” he said pointing at the other man’s almost empty drink.

“Here for a mate’s stag-do, you?” he asked after the bartender put the drinks down.

“Bloke I was seeing invited me, then he ditched me after he found someone, he liked better. At least I had my own room, or I’d be out on my ear.”

“So, you’re gay?” he blurted out.

“No, you think that was why he dumped me?” the man said with an evil grin.

“Haha, sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s all right, just messing with you. Yeah, gay, what about you?”

Callum felt caught in the spotlight but then he remembered, he didn’t know this man. He wouldn’t see him again in his life. He could tell the truth.

“Yeah, I’m gay.”

There was the smile again, it made him a little concerned.

* * *

Ben was feeling all kinds of happy now. He and his new friend had been drinking the night away. He thought maybe he should stop but then Callum would get a round and they were off again. What Ben really wanted was for Callum to pin him to the wall and have his way with him.

“What do you say we take this party back to my room?” he finally asked.

“I’m not sure,” Callum said, giggling. “I think if we go back you your room, we’ll have sex.”

“I think you’re right.” He stood and wobbled a little bit.

“But I’ve never been with anyone,” Callum said then covered his mouth and laughed.

There was a fleeting idea that both of them were too drunk. But it wouldn’t be the first time that Ben drank and had barely a hazy idea of what he done the night before. All he wanted to do was get Callum alone and out of his clothes.

“You don’t want to have sex without being married? Well, that sucks, let’s have another round.”

“I didn’t say I had to be married,” Callum said but he didn’t attempt to stand up. Then Ben ordered the next round.

* * *

His head was killing him, he didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew even if there was only a little light his head would explode. Something or someone moved beside him, he must have made it back to his room he shared with his buddies. There was six of them sharing a room with two queen sized beds and a cot and couch.

He opened his eyes and went to move when he saw that he wasn’t in the room with his mates. This room only had one bed and he didn’t think him or David, who he was bunking with would go to bed nude but here he was very much nude.

He groaned.

“It’s too early to be awake, go back to sleep and I’ll show you my appreciation later,” a male voice said. Callum closed his eyes; he couldn’t look next to him.

Then he felt a hand on his chest, and it started to get lower. Callum slid out of bed, ready to run. Then his eyes landed on the man in bed. He remembered him from last night, Ben he believed. They drank a lot, so many things got really hazy. He remembered they went to church.

“Why did you take me to church?” he asked.

“That wasn’t me, mate. You were the one pulling me the whole way to the Little Gay Chapel.”

“Wait why?”

“The good news or the bad news?”

“Bad news?”

“We kind’ve got married.”

“WHAT?” he yelled, looking around for his clothes. He couldn’t see them. “And where are my clothes?”

“We’re married and I don’t remember where your clothes are, probably the same place mine are from last night.” Ben was standing up, completely starkers and completely unashamed, Callum couldn’t help but have his eyes wonder before dunking his head.

“No need to look away, you liked it, so you put a ring on it.” Ben laughed. “Well not it exactly but my finger, so close enough.” Ben purred, holding his ring finger up that had a simple but nice sliver wedding ring.

Callum looked at his ring finger and saw the gaudiest piece of jewelry he had ever seen. “Why does my ring look like something a Goodfella would wear? Yours is nice, mine has freaking lions on it, wait are they?” The two male lions looked to be having sex.

Ben smiled. “Yeah, he didn’t want to sell it, said it was a mistake on the makers end. I had to promise not to say I bought it there. We picked each other’s ring out, it’s a bit hazy but the memory is coming back.” Ben looked very proud of himself.

“Yes, lets backtrack to ‘we’re married’, how did that happen?”

“You were being real prim and proper about the sex thing. I don’t remember who had to idea of getting married, but I do remember being pulled all the way there by you. You’re really strong, just how I like my men.”

“This can’t be legal,” he muttered.

“Very much legal, consummated and everything.”

“I had sex. I had sex and I don’t remember it?”

Ben must have seen his distress.

“First calm down, you’ve been wired since you woke up. I didn’t take advantage of you; we were drunk but not blackout. So, calm down and just think back to last night.”

Callum nodded and sat down, looking down at his lap trying to remember. As he listened, he heard Ben walk away and sit down. As he searched his memory, the tele switched on. Looking up he glared at Ben who was sitting in the chair across the room. “Oh, is this bothering ya?”

“Yes,” he said aggravatedly.

“Sorry,” Ben muttered before he muted it, Callum looked on saw that it had closed captions already on. A movie was playing, it looked like something teenager would watch with singing and dancing. Shaking his head, he looked back down at his lap and tried to remember.

_“Truth or Dare?” Ben asked._

_“Truth.”_

_“You’re so boring, fine. Have you ever come close to having sex?”_

_Callum giggled. “Closest was when I was seventeen and Rina Travis dropped her retainer in my lap.”_

_Ben started to laugh so hard he lost his balance on the bar stool and fell off._

_“Alright you two, that’s it I’m cutting you off,” the bartender said._

_“Wait, it’s my turn. Last one, promise,” Callum said._

_“Fine, one more then you two are barred for the night.”_

_“Thank you, you are a lovely man, if I wasn’t trying to get in this ones pants I would take you back to my room and make you see stars,” Ben purred to the bartender, who by looking at him didn’t seem to mind that much. Callum didn’t like the feeling he was having, jealousy._

_“Truth or Dare?” he asked Ben._

_“Dare.”_

_“Marry me.”_

_“What?” Ben asked, his eyes a little glassy Callum noticed._

_“I dare you to marry me, unless you want to lose,” Callum said, he didn’t see anything wrong with the dare._

_“Hey, guys, maybe you two should just go back to your rooms for the night. You don’t want to be one of those Vegas cautionary tales do you?”_

_“Win or lose,” Callum said, ignoring the nosey bartender._

_“I never lose truth or dare,” Ben said, standing on wobbly legs._

_Callum smiled and grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him away. He asked a woman in one of the hotel’s vests where a good place to get married was. She looked at the two of them and gave them walking directions to the Little Gay Chapel and Sushi bar._

_The warm air only fueled him on his mission. This was the best idea he had ever had. Not to mention once they were married, he would have Ben make him see stars. He liked stars; stars were pretty._

_Attached to the chapel was not only a sushi bar but jewelry store too. Callum saw the ring he wanted for Ben and handed over the money for it with a smile. It was a lot of money, but it was nice and perfect for his new husband. He heard Ben laugh but didn’t want to see his ring before they said their ‘I do’s.”_

_The woman who married them was dressed in a tux with a top hat that was ever tilted just so, she had short wavy blonde hair not even reaching her shoulders._

_Callum had smiled widely when Ben spouted his own vows, which sounded a lot like something he had heard before. Callum vowed some very dirty and kinky things that he read about once, it made Ben laugh and the couple waiting gasp._

_As they left, Ben started to laugh uncontrollably._

_“What?” Callum asked._

_“We just got married by a Marlene Dietrich impersonator, that’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard.”_

_“Whose Marlene Dietrich?” he asked, he didn’t think he’d heard the name before._

_“Marlene Dietrich and her sewing circle, that doesn’t ring a bell?”_

_“No.”_

_“Oh, you have so much to learn, it’ll be a pleasure being your tutor.”_

_They were hurrying back to Ben’s room, and Callum couldn’t wait. Ben was holding the marriage license over his head, there was a lot of paperwork they had to do. But Ben took care of it, he said paperwork was second nature to him now, that made Callum smile. Once they were in the lift, Callum couldn’t wait anymore. He hit the stop button and grabbed Ben, tearing his clothes off of him. Seconds later he was out of his clothes._

_“All these lifts have like twenty cameras,” Ben said, groaning into Callum’s mouth._

_“Don’t care, got to have you now.”_

_Ben hissed when Callum pushed him up against the wall, Callum thought he should ask him if he’s alright but got distracted as he started to rub up and down Ben’s body._

_“Not that I’m not enjoying this cowboy, but we really should move this to my room. It’s the first door to the right off this lift.”_

_“No time,” he said, holding Ben firmly against the wall._

_He started to press himself against Ben. He wanted him, badly._

_“STOP!”_

_Callum immediately let go of Ben and stepped back, he noticed the red marks on Ben from where his fingernails were biting into Ben’s skin._

_“Like I said, Callum, I’m 100% into this but it has to be the right way, in my room with my supplies.”_

_“Supplies?”_

_Ben sighed and hit the button to make the lift move again. “Yes, I’m no blushing virgin and have taken it dry or with spit more times than I can count but tonight won’t be one of those.”_

_“Why?” he couldn’t help to ask._

_“Because you deserve better than a quickie in a lift.” Ben bent down and went through his clothes before pulling out his wallet, then pulling out a hotel keycard out._

_Once the doors opened Ben casually strolled to his room and opened the door, Callum followed eagerly. Once in there the fun really started. Ben showing him how to prepare, Ben laughing when he pulled the condom out and asked if Callum knew how to put one on. Then Ben smiled sweetly when Callum admitted he wasn’t exactly sure, but he knew the principles. He had never felt closer to someone than at that moment when he was with Ben. It was a night he will never forget._

“I remember,” Callum said quietly.

“All of it?”

“I think so, I hurt you,” Callum said looking up at Ben who was still looking at the tele.

“You didn’t hurt me, I stopped it before that happened. It wouldn’t have been the first time I had it a little rough. I stopped it for you, not me. You’re a bed and flowers kind of bloke.”

Callum smiled, the first time that day. “And what kind of bloke are you?”

“I used to be the up against the wall, in an alley, men’s toilets, pretty much anywhere kind.”

“Used to be?”

“Yeah, last night I got married if you didn’t know. Don’t think my husband would like me sleeping with randoms.”

“You want to stay married?”

“I was drunk but not that drunk that I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“But you only married me because of a dare.”

“I lied, my best friend Jay once dared me to eat a bug, I didn’t eat the bug. I can turn down a dare if I want to, question is do you still want to be married to me?”

“I hated when you flirted with the bartender, I wanted you to be mine so no one else could have you.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “That sounds a little possessive.”

“That’s bad, right?”

“Sometimes, but lucky for you I like a little bit of a possessive attitude. Is that a yes you want to stay married?” Ben asked.

“That’s a yes.” Callum smiled before his brain kicked in. “We left our clothes in the lift,” he said before grabbing the dressing gown in the closet. As he opened the door, he noticed their clothes were in front of the door, their freshly laundered clothes with a note saying they had their mobiles and marriage certificate at the front desk for safety, there was also one word under it. “Congratulations.”

Grabbing the clothes, he brought them inside. “That was nice of them,” he said as he started to dress.

“Unless you think about the eyeful the security guard got this morning when we were in the lift and hallway. Wonder if he wanked off.”

“Ben, let’s just pretend no one saw us.”

“Ok, have it your way. You said last night you were between places, does that mean you’re up for moving?”

“Yeah, where do you live anyway?”

“Moving back to the eastside of London, Walford.”

“No kidding, a family I’m close with live there.”

“Oh, who?”

“Mick and Linda Carter.”

“They’re good people,” Ben said casually.

“Yeah, they are. When do you go back?”

“Today. You?”

“Me too, I’ll go pack my things soon. Are we really doing this?”

“Why not? Got nothing better to do, anyway it will be a great story for the grandkids.”

“You think about having children?”

“Already got one, remember?”

“Oh god, what if she doesn’t like me? What if your family doesn’t like me? Oh god, what will my family do with they find out I’m married…to a man?”

“First things first, buy Lexi a present…a nice one, you’ll win her over. Second, my mum’s pretty easy to win over she might be a little mad about getting married without her though, my sister and brother are cyclical bastards, but they can be won over. Just know, you will never be liked or accepted by my father and you’ll be fine. I’m still working on being alright with it but that’s me. As my last boyfriend said, I have major daddy issues. As for your family, do that in your own time, nothing needs to be told to them now. I can always be your flat mate until we’re old and frail.”

Callum felt like he could breathe. “Do you know how amazing you are?”

Ben looked down, like he was embarrassed which was something he hadn’t seen from the other man.

“Don’t go saying nice things to me, I might start to think I deserve them. Go get your bags, we’ll be together until our flights leave. When does yours leave today?”

“Five.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“When we woke up you said good news and bad news, what was the good news?”

“You can trade in your ring for something more your style, I asked the salesman last night.”

“Oh, thank god,” Callum said looking down at the monstrosity on his finger.

Callum walked up to Ben and pulled him to him. As they kissed Callum became very aware that Ben was still nude. “I want you again,” Callum said as he broke the kiss.

“I’m here for the taking,” Ben told him with a smile.

Callum thought this whole thing could blow up in their faces and he still wouldn’t regret it. It would be a great story for their grandkids one day.


End file.
